1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of high speed optical components. In particular, the invention relates to reducing clock jitter on a high speed optical transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical transceiver comprises a receiver and transmitter. The transmitter serializes data, converts it from electrical to optical, and transmits the optical data at speeds of 10 Gbps. At these high speeds, electromagnetic interference (EMI) from components of the transmitter can cause excessive clock jitter that may lead to data errors.